


Issues

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [46]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "ayyyymariai just quit my jobdisney godwhat"*Maria quit her job. The Poly Squad are cleaning their room. James has a date. Never let it be said The Squad isn't a mess.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **ayyyymaria  
** i just quit my job

 **disney god  
** what

 **ayyyymaria**  
i had another asshole customer come in today  
he started going off at me because we took too long to make his order  
nevermind there were 5 other people all waiting and who had ordered first  
so we had to rush his order and serve him  
and then he insisted there was a mistake with his order  
which there wasn’t!!  
and i just  
lost it  
i just looked at him and said  
i quit  
and i walked out  
oh god

 **disney god  
** your boss just let you walk out?

 **ayyyymaria**  
they called me 5 minutes after i stormed out  
i was still so pissed so i said i refuse to work there anymore  
and then i hung up on them  
what have i done sweet jesus what have i done

 **eliza**  
become a thief in the night become a dog on the run  
sorry continue

 **peggy  
** you weren’t happy at that job anyway

 **ayyyymaria**  
yeah but now i have no job with bills to pay  
and the likelihood is i can’t use this boss as a reference anymore

 **eliza  
** do you want to come over

 **ayyyymaria  
** as long as you don’t mind me face planting onto your bed and not moving for the next few hours

 **eliza  
** not really this room is too quiet anyway

 **ayyyymaria  
** omw

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** i didn’t know theo was here

 **eliza  
** she’s just hanging here till her date later with aaron

 **ayyyymaria**  
kay cool i’m going to sleep forever  
well until 4  
i can’t sleep until dinner i would die  
please wake me up if i’m not alive by then

 **eliza  
** will do

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc**  
okay  
i’ve been living a lie  
i can’t live like this anymore

 **disney god  
** is this about our closet

 **get ur own dicc**  
yes dad it’s about our closet  
how did it get this bad

 **disney god  
** i can’t tell if the dad is an ironic thing or are you using the kink lists

 **get ur own dicc**  
it’s both but honestly the closet is a fucking mess  
end me

 **disney god**  
so clean it  
and we’ll discuss the dad thing after

 **get ur own dicc**  
how do i have so many caps  
and like i feel some of them are missing

 **baguette fucker**  
oh i have them  
i needed them for a shoot the other day  
i think they’re still in my bag

 **get ur own dicc**  
cool yes they are there  
and now i have even more shit to clean up  
help me  
alex help me

 **baguette fucker  
** he’s out

 **get ur own dicc**  
shit  
in my time of need he abandons us  
fine

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
we own too many shirts  
and idk whose are whose

 **baguette fucker  
** doesn’t matter we share all of them anyway

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** how are you meant to organise this many baseball caps????

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i am totally not distracted and on pinterest rn

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy**  
dad just chose instinct for his pokemon go team  
and also he is trying to convince me to come with him to this event he has next month

 **angel  
** what event?

 **peggy**  
some fundraiser thing?  
apparently a lot of politicians are going and he doesn’t want to be bored  
he has so much faith in his colleagues

 **better than you  
** ngl i would be the same

 **jamesmadd  
** @ **better than you** you’re literally studying to go into politics

 **better than you  
** @ **jamesmadd** which is why i said i would be the same

 **jamesmadd  
** ,,,,anyway gtg got a date

 **eliza**  
oooh ****  
bye james!!

 **peggy  
** eliza when maria wakes up ask her if she would like to come with me

 **eliza**  
kay  
has dad chosen a buddy for his pokemon go team

 **peggy**  
his pikachu  
i want a pikachu!!!

 **aaron burr  
** Then you just have to go catch one

 **peggy  
** you haven’t played for a month be quiet

 **better than you**  
did james say he has a date

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc**  
it has been over an hour and i am still on pinterest and nowhere near done  
god help me

 **disney god  
** help yourself

 **get ur own dicc**  
that is noT what i meant and you know it  
speaking of which i found laf’s sun hat thing idk what it is called

 **baguette fucker**  
sun hat is correct  
technically

 **fight me  
** i went grocery shopping!!

 **baguette fucker  
** did you buy anything other than pasta

 **fight me  
** dw i followed the shopping list and i have eggs and toilet paper and milk and wine

 **baguette fucker  
** that last item was not on the shopping list

 **fight me  
** well no but wine is fun

 **disney god  
** dw i will need it once i am done killing this customer

 **get ur own dicc  
** what happened??

 **disney god**  
they cancelled their order at literally the last minute  
so now i have half-finished clothes that no one is going to wear and less money that i could have earned  
the only upside is that they are not getting the deposit back

 **baguette fucker  
** can i have it

 **disney god  
** i mean i know you’d probably like it and you will look good in it but i am a bit upset about the money

 **baguette fucker  
** actually i was thinking about wearing the finished product and any other outfits you have designed for a photoshoot for your business and then selling off the finished product

 **disney god**  
like a promotional photoshoot? ****  
so i just resell the product? to someone else?

 **baguette fucker  
** i mean yeah what else are you going to do

 **fight me  
** your fashion tumblr does have a lot of followers you could definitely sell it off

 **get ur own dicc  
** do it!!

 **disney god  
** i can’t take photos to save my life

 **baguette fucker**  
dw theo can probably do it  
yup she says she would be happy to

 **disney god  
** okay then

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** we do have spare shower curtain rings in this house right

 **disney god  
** bathroom junk drawer

 **get ur own dicc**  
thanks  
i have waY too many hats

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
okAY I FINALLY ORGANISED ALL THE HATS  
AND MOST OF OUR SHIRTS  
ALSO OUR SHOES ARE FUCKING GROSS HONESTLY

 **fight me  
** i’d agree with that

 **get ur own dicc  
** please help me wash our sneakers

 **fight me**  
urghurgh fine

 **get ur own dicc**  
tHANKS

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

you have no right to get upset  
we have talked about this before  
you’re being ridiculous

*

**Schuylers GC  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

**peggy**  
please come with me to the fundraiser thing  
i don’t want to be the trophy daughter

 **angel  
** no suck it up i had to be the trophy daughter before you came along it is your turn to suffer alone

 **peggy**  
you are literally two years older than me  
you would remember nothing from being the trophy daughter

 **angel  
** then explain the lingering childhood fear

 **peggy  
** seriously

 **angel  
** fine i’d come

 **peggy**  
thank you  
eliza?

 **eliza  
** hold up saying goodbye to theo

 **angel  
** you spend a lot of time with her

 **eliza**  
this may come as a shock to you but we are roommates  
we share a living space  
we are also friends

 **angel  
** what is friend

 **peggy**  
nO QUOTING STRANGER THINGS  
I AM NOT DONE WITH IT

 **eliza**  
but yes i will come  
and yes i will remember to ask maria when she wakes up

 **peggy  
** thank you

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** shoes are fucking gross honestly

 **baguette fucker  
** please i have taken over for you be quiet

 **disney god  
** feet are gross as a whole

 **get ur own dicc**  
all our shirts are hung up!!  
except those which were grOss af and are now in the laundry  
and i even managed to fold our jeans and organise them into separate piles for each of us  
even though idk which jeans are mine or alex’s  
because the size is the same  
honestly we share all of our clothes  
if we weren’t us i would hate us for being this cute

 **fight me  
** same

 **get ur own dicc  
** also laf you need to organise your necklaces cause idk about them

 **baguette fucker  
** does this mean alex has to retake over cleaning the shoes

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes

 **baguette fucker  
** yeSss

 **fight me  
** urgH

 **disney god  
** but john are you done cleaning

 **get ur own dicc  
** essentially yeah why

 **disney god  
** we have ,,something,, to discuss

 **get ur own dicc**  
oH  
gtg!!!

 **baguette fucker  
** honestly it is so rude we aren’t invited

 **fight me  
** yEah

 **disney god**  
you’re both busy  
when you’re done you can come join us

 **fight me  
** i am Incentivised

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa**  
so???  
james how was your date???

 **jamesmadd  
** urgh don’t talk about it

 **aaron burr  
** Sorry, my friend

 **jamesmadd**  
it isn’t your fault  
honestly they were so rude to the waiter  
i have wished the waiter was maria because at least she would have slapped them

 **ayyyymaria  
** probably

 **jamesmadd**  
they refused to tip higher than 5%??  
can you believe the nerve

 **dosiaaa  
** step on them

 **jamesmadd  
** i would love to

 **ayyyymaria  
** at least now you never have to go out with them again

 **jamesmadd  
** but my wasted time honestly

 **aaron burr  
** The downside of every bad date

 **jamesmadd  
** i am going to take a very long nap

 **aaron burr**  
I think that’s called sleep

 **ayyyymaria**  
yes that’s sleep  
good night james!!  
and yes @ **peggy** i’ll come

 **peggy**  
!!

*

**James Madison </3  
** _last seen at 21:43_

hey  
sorry  
about the date  
and my behaviour just now  
yeah  
sorry

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker  
** dONE

 **fight me**  
sAME  
RACE YOU

*

 **disney god**  
well  
we can tick daddy kink off our kink lists then

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't have a good title?
> 
> If you were looking, you would notice a lot of my old work is missing. I have either orphaned these works or deleted them. Nothing is wrong with archive.
> 
> Anyway, fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Thank you to those who sent me asks yesterday! Keep them coming?
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
